


where did you go?

by clizzyhours



Series: clizzyweek: the immortal wives [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: 1x07, Angst, Clizzy - Freeform, F/F, Isabelle’s POV, Jealousy, Longing, Pining, Season 1, Unrequited - SUPPOSEDLY??, clizzyweek, no real warnings i don’t think so?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 20:47:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20627303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clizzyhours/pseuds/clizzyhours
Summary: The one in which Isabelle pines, longs, during the Scene in 1x07 for Clary.





	where did you go?

**Author's Note:**

> clizzyweek:   
day five: longing
> 
> please enjoy and thank you so much!

Isabelle watches them time and time again, dark eyes seeking out fierce red hair and a bright grin that makes her world feel a little bit stronger.

Clary’s often nestled against her brother’s side like a protected bird, she thinks. Isabelle is never sure if Clary enjoys the embrace or not or if that is her own jealousy playing a role.

It’s not like she means to pry - okay — most of the time.

It’s just - it’s just so easy to get swept in ClaryClaryClary everywhere she goes. Her passion and demands and her creativity and her inability to stay out of trouble like a goddamn avenging angel.

It’s difficult not to study her for so long or even merely look.

Clary is Clary and Isabelle is inexplicably drawn to her presence. 

Clary has brought a world of vivid color to their dreary Institute and it’s made all the difference.

She can’t imagine life before Clary with her mother’s harsh criticism and her brother’s secrets and her father’s affair. With Clary, she eases these old aches for Isabelle just by being here.

By the Angel, this is pathetic, she thinks, walking away from the heartbreaking scene where her brother and his - Clary - are entwined.

And what she doesn’t know?

Clary is peeking back, lips quirked hesitantly as she watches Isabelle walk away.

Her own heart aches and she doesn’t - she knows why.


End file.
